Shiawase no Mirai
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Tiba-tiba Kaidou Ren kembali kesaat ia masih berusia lima tahun, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia terlempar ke masa yang sudah menghilang dari ingatannya. Hingga satu persatu pecahan kenangan mulai lengkap membentuk suatu memori menyakitkan tentang masa itu./HARUXREN/Shounen-Ai


**Shiawase no Mirai**

 **Cast : Kaidou Ren, Kaidou Haru And Other**

 **Genre : Fantasy, and Family**

 **Pairing : HaruxRen**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Super Lovers © Miyuki Abe**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, Maybe Out of Character, Typo's Everywhere, Alternative Univers, Etc**

 **Summary :** _ **"Orang baik itu, menakutkan."**_ **Bocah berusia 8 tahun tersebut menatap seorang lelaki bermata sewarna aqua di depannya.** _ **"Entah kenapa, aku merasa takut pada orang-orang yang baik padaku.**_ **" Bathinnya lagi ketika lelaki pirang itu membalas tatapannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ren tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang jelas sekarang ia berada di tempat asing. Tidak, ia salah, tempat ini tidak asing, hanya saja jarang ia kunjungi. Tempat ini gelap dan lembab, dimana banyak barang-barang rusak atau sudah tidak terpakai disimpan. Selain penuh dengan barang bekas, di dalam sini juga sempit, pengap dan kotor._

 _Satu pikiran yang mediskirpsikan tempat yang sekarang menyembunyikan dirinya adalah, gudang._

 _Ren mencoba bergerak namun seluruh tubuhnya kaku, ia juga merasa dingin yang sangat karena tiduran di atas lantai marmer. Dari apa yang ia dengar, di luar sana sedang hujan deras, bahkan beberapa rintik air terasa di kepalanya. Saat ia menengadah, dilihatnya atap gudang sedikit bocor._

 _Bocah 8 tahun tersebut memejamkan mata merasa sakit di kepala, tiba-tiba ia teringat mengapa ia berakhir di gudang belakang gedung panti asuhan. Beberapa anak dengan alasan konyol dapat dikatakan '_ menyiksa _'nya habis-habisan, telapak kakinya dijadikan tempat untuk mematikan puntung rokok, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama di daerah yang sulit di tangkap indra penglihatan. Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa anak-anak melakukan hal itu, jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu mereka ingin melihat ekspresi Ren, tentunya selain datar seperti apa yang bocah itu pertontonkan setiap saat di sepanjang hari selama beberapa tahun penuh ia menghabiskan waktu di sini._

 _Betapa keras kepalanya bocah lelaki bermata bulat itu hingga akhirnya ia membiarkan anak-anak menyiksanya daripada memperlihatkan ekspresi. Tidak, bukan itu alasan Ren menolak ber-ekspresi. Ia ingin melakukannya, tertawa seperti anak seumuran atau menangis ketika mendapat luka. Hanya saja hal terlihat sederhana itu terasa sangat sulit baginya._

 _Ren menggelengkan kepala sambil mendudukan diri kemudian bersandar pada tembok di belakang. "Dia sudah bangun." Matanya melebar mendengar suara seseorang, sedaritadi ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang di dalam sini, hawa yang tidak terasa._

" _Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ucap orang itu sambil mendekat, Ren tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dikarenakan kondisi gudang yang gelap. Namun satu yang ia yakini, dia laki-laki, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. "Masih keras kepala, huh?" Lampu gudang dinyalakan, Ren menghalangi cahaya yang masuk ke matanya dengan tangan._

" _Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Seperti yang mereka duga, intonasi suara bocah ber-rambut cokelat itu datar, sama halnya dengan raut wajah yang ia tampilkan. "Berikan apa yang kami mau, dan kau akan bebas."_

" _Bodoh." Dua lelaki berusia 10 dan 12 tahun berdiri di depannya. Mereka terlihat seperti preman yang tengah memaksa pejalan kaki culun untuk bayar uang lewat. Ren tahu, mereka semua dibesarkan dengan cara keras, panti asuhan ini pun tidak memperlakukan anak-anak dengan baik, wajar jika mereka –mungkin dirinya juga- berwatak keras dan terkesan pemaksa. "Kau lupa kenapa kau pingsan?" Lelaki 12 tahun berkacak pinggang._

" _Aku tak harus mengingatnya." Sikapnya yang demikian mengundang emosi bagi kedua anak itu. Tanpa kasihan lelaki 10 tahun menendang kepala Ren, meski tidak terlalu kencang namun karena usia Ren yang jauh di bawah mereka serta perawakannya yang kecil, ia tersungkur._

" _Hal yang kami pinta hanya sederhana!" Bentak lelaki 10 tahun sambil berjongkok dan menjambak rambut cokelat Ren. "Jika itu memang sederhana, kenapa kalian sangat memaksa?" Mereka terdiam cukup lama, berusaha memojokkan Ren dengan kata-kata yang ada mereka malah kalah telak. "Apakah manusia dilarang memiliki rasa penasaran?" Lelaki 12 tahun berkata, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada._

" _Ah, masalah itu, maaf ya, aku juga penasaran kenapa tidak bisa tersenyum semudah kalian." Ren kembali duduk tegak dan bersandar, pipi kirinya lebam akibat tendangan lelaki 10 tahun tadi._

 _Cukup lama mereka terdiam membiarkan suara ribut hujan mendominasi sampai akhirnya Ren berdiri. "Aku duluan." Ia berucap sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan kejadian ini pada siapapun." Tangan Ren memegang kenop pintu. "Asal kalian janji jangan mengusikku lagi." Anak 12 tahun berdecih, ia mengerti kata '_ siapapun' _dalam kalimat Ren, yang dimaksud '_ siapapun' _adalah kepala panti. Wanita berusia akhir 30 yang sangat pemarah._

 _Di luar hujan deras namun Ren tetap memantapkan langkahnya. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk merasakan air jatuh mengenai kepala dan seluruh tubuh sampai akhirnya tidak sengaja ia menatap pada aliran sungai nan deras yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di samping tempat ia berdiri. Seketika itu juga mata bulatnya membelalak melihat anjing pomeranian kecil hanyut terbawa aliran sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang Ren berlari dengan niat menyelamatkan anjing tersebut._

 _Namun satu fakta yang terlupakan. Ia tidak bisa berenang._

 **XXX**

"… _karena aku pernah berjanji akan bertahan sampai akhir…_ _ **maka dari itu aku disini…**_ _"_

Satu-satunya yang menjadi tanda bahwa ia masih hidup adalah suara. Samar-samar memang, tapi ia mendengar suara detik jarum jam yang semakin lama semakin intens. Kemudian ia menyadari keberadaannya sekarang, ia merasa empuk dan hangat, dapat ia yakini bahwa sekarang ia tidur di atas ranjang.

Tanpa ia sadari matanya terbuka, langit-langit putih sebuah ruangan adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Kemudian hidungnya mencium aroma dari bunga sakura mekar. " _Ohayo_ , Ren." Suara asing yang sekaligus terasa familiar di telinganya terdengar dekat, ketika ia menoleh ke samping kiri, seorang lelaki pirang tersenyum padanya. "Haru?" Namun anehnya lagi, mulutnya dapat mengatakan kata itu tanpa keraguan.

"Cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap." Lelaki pirang itu mencium Ren seolah itu kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan. "Haru?" Panggil Ren lagi lalu mendudukan dirinya. "Hm? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Tatapan lelaki pirang itu terlihat mesum diiringi seringaian nakal di bibirnya. "Tidak. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin memanggil namamu." Dalam kecepatan cahaya Haru memeluk Ren. "Kau itu manis sekali!"

' _Aneh, laki-laki aneh._ ' Bathin Ren. "Pergi sana! Dasar mesum!" Ren mendorong Haru agar berhenti memeluknya, kemudian ia keluar kamar tanpa menoleh saat Haru memanggil.

' _Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini? Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa aku bisa tahu namanya?'_ Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mandi di lantai dasar Ren terus berpikir. Terlebih ia merasa tidak asing dengan rumah ini, suasana pagi seperti ini, seakan ia pernah menjalaninya ribuan kali. " _Ohayo_ , Ren." Dua orang laki-laki berwajah mirip menyapa dirinya hampir bersamaan, lelaki yang mengenakan kacamata sedang membaca koran sementara lelaki satunya yang lebih pendek menonton televisi, mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang.

"Aki, Shima. Kalian belum sarapan?" Tanya Ren datar. " _Aniki_ melarang kami makan karena menunggumu!" Balas Aki ketus. Ren hanya bergumam lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar mandi. _'Siapa mereka? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat.'_ Bathinnya penuh tanda tanya.

 **XXX**

"Ren, kau ingin apa untuk hadiah ulang tahun?" Yang ditanya menatap ke sumber suara. Haru, kakak tertua dari keluarga Kaidou. "Tidak ada." Ren membalas singkat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, ia kembali memakan sarapan yang sudah dimasak Haru. "Ini ulang tahunmu yang ke enam loh, Ren." Timpal Shima sambil membenarkan letak kacamata.

' _Ke enam?'_ Bathin Ren, tangannya yang memegang sumpit terhenti di udara. "Ren, kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam?" Haru menghadapkan wajah bocah itu kepadanya. "Aku hanya berpikir." Ren menepis tangan Haru dari dagunya. "25 Desember sementar lagi loh, Ren. Jangan berpikir terlalu lama untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu." Peringat Shima. "Akan aku putuskan besok."

Selesai makan dan membantu Haru membereskan perlengkapan makan, Ren langsung menuju kamarnya, ia duduk di atas ranjang sambil melihat keluar jendela, bunga sakura yang pagi tadi masih bermekaran sekarang hanya tinggal daun.

Tatapannya tertuju pada pintu kamar yang terbuka, Haru berada disana sambil menyandar pada daun pintu. "Haru?" Lelaki tinggi tersebut masuk dan menutup pintu kamar, setelahnya ia mendudukan diri di samping Ren. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Haru memangku Ren dan memeluknya. "Memang bagaimana aku ' _seperti biasa_ '?" Haru tertawa tepat di samping telinga Ren.

"Kau tidak pernah berwajah datar, sayang." Lagi-lagi bocah itu terdiam, ia merasa keadaan ini canggung dan semakin aneh, membuatnya pusing saja. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Seakan aku memang tidak bisa tersenyum sejak lama, dan sudah melupakan bagaimana caranya senyum." Haru tertawa dan membalik posisi Ren agar berhadapan dengannya. "Jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu. Nanti tinggimu tidak nambah, loh." Sepersekian detik kemudian Haru mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir milik bocah yang akan berusia 6 tahun tersebut. Menikmatinya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia memilih melepaskan.

Dilihatnya pipi Ren memerah, sungguh pemandangan manis yang tak berubah. "Haru." Panggil Ren pelan, Haru membalas dengan gumaman. "Ini memang pertanyaan konyol, kau tidak perlu menjawab jika memang tidak mau…" Kepala Haru memiring. "Bisakah seseorang kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu?" Tidak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Haru selain bingung, matanya juga menatap Ren dan menampakkan sesuatu yang sama. "Maksudku. Kau tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati dirimu berada di tempat asing namun tempat asing itu pernah kau tinggali untuk waktu yang lama." Tiba-tiba Ren merasa bodoh sudah mempertanyakan hal itu. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Haru yang hanya diam dengan wajah bingung membuat ia malu luar biasa.

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin saja itu kenangan yang dia lupakan, lalu dia kembali ke saat-saat indah tersebut untuk membantunya mengingat." Ren berpikir keras, ucapan Haru mungkin ada benarnya, namun apa itu? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa lelaki yang sekarang memangkunya, menatap matanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Ren kembali tersadar. "Tidak. Aku membaca buku, ceritanya begitu." Haru tertawa dan mencium pipi Ren. "Adikku manis sekali, hm."

"Haru." Panggil Ren lemah. "Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini." Haru hanya diam saat Ren memeluk lehernya.

 **XXX**

Bulan Desember datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Sore itu Kaidou Ren duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonton televisi, tangannya memainkan remote untuk mengganti _channel_ yang menurutnya semua nampak membosankan. Kakak-kakaknya sibuk, Haru mengurus Café di samping rumah mereka, Shima sedang ada kuliah sore dan Aki pergi kerja _part time_.

Di layar televisi memperlihatkan video rekaman, karena penasaran akhirnya Ren memutuskan menonton video tersebut. Awalnya hanya ada dua manusia di altar pernikahan. Lelaki dan perempuan yang keduanya berrambut cokelat itu nampak sangat bahagia.

Video berdurasi 30 menit itu semua hanya menunjukkan keseharian pengantin baru tersebut. Ren memutar video yang kedua, di awal video tersebut bertuliskan 5 tahun kemudian. Kali ini perempuan berrambut cokelat berbicara di depan kamera. _"Sudah lima tahun, dan kami belum memiliki anak."_ Ucapnya sedih, si pemegang kamera yang Ren tebak adalah suami perempuan itu mengusap airmata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari pipi istrinya. _"Dan kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak di panti asuhan."_ Lanjutnya bahagia.

Rekaman dokumentasi itu bergulir cepat dan menampakan sesosok bocah 4 tahun dengan rambut pirang dan warna mata yang terlihat tidak biasa dari anak seusianya. _"Lihat, dia tampan bukan?"_ Tanya perempuan itu sambil menggendong bocah lelaki tersebut. "Haru?" Walau lelaki itu masih kecil namun Ren yakin seratus peresen bahwa itu adalah Haru.

Pasangan suami-istri tersebut memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Haru dan segera membawanya ke rumah.

Rekaman ke 3, awal dari rekaman tersebut bertuliskan 2 tahun kemudian. Haru sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria. Dan perempuan yang merupakan Ibu angkatnya tengah mengandung. Nampaknya Haru sangat bahagia karena akan memiliki adik. _"Nee, Haru, kau ingin adik perempuan atau laki-laki?"_ Tanya lelaki pemegang kamera. _"Eeh? Laki-laki saja, biar bisa di ajak main."_ Balas Haru ceria. Keluarga itu terlihat sangat sempurna, meski Haru hanya anak angkat, namun mereka memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Rekaman berikutnya memperlihatkan dua bayi kembar. _"Mereka imut."_ Haru tersenyum ke arah kamera. _"Sekarang kau tidak akan kesepian."_ Haru mengangguk ceria.

Kedua bayi itu, yang Ren yakini adalah Aki dan Shima karena warna rambut mereka. "Jadi Haru anak angkat?" Tanya Ren tanpa sadar.

Tidak terasa sudah rekaman ke 10 yang Ren tonton, kali ini Haru sudah sekolah menengah atas sementara Aki dan Shima masih berada di sekolah dasar. Rekaman itu mempertontonkan ulang tahun Haru yang ke 16, lelaki itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan murah senyum. _"Haru, kaa-san punya hadiah spesial untukmu."_

" _Benarkah? Apa itu?"_ Mata Haru terlihat bercahaya, lebih hidup dari biasanya. _"Kau akan punya adik baru."_ Tiba-tiba Haru malah menangis, saat ditanya kenapa ia langsung menjawab, ia sangat bahagia. _"Hee? Bagaimana mungkin punya adik dengan perbedaan umur enam belas tahun!"_ Protes Aki. _"Itu artinya, akan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganmu tanpa keraguan."_

" _Kau tidak nyambung,_ aniki _."_ Protes Aki lagi dan disambut gelak tawa semua orang.

Mata Ren melebar melihat rekaman berikutnya, dalam _box_ bayi terlihat bayi yang harus ia akui sangat mirip dengan dirinya. ' _Jadi, mereka?'_

"Ren?" Sontak Ren mematikan televisi mendengar suara Aki. " _Okaeri_ ," Ucapnya canggung. "Ah, Shima belum pulang?" Ren hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Aki sambil meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja makan. "Sudah."

 **XXX**

Akibat rekaman yang ia tonton tadi sore, Ren jadi tidak bisa tidur, ia hanya bingung kenapa bisa ia melupakan keluarganya, terlebih Ayah dan Ibu. Ren berbangun, mengusap wajahnya kemudian turun dari ranjang. Mungkin segelas susu bisa membuat ia mengantuk, itulah yang sekarang ada di pikiran Ren.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, ia melihat televisi menyala, seseorang tengah berbaring di sofa sambil minum-minum. "Haru?" Panggilnya setelah yakin sosok tersebut adalah Haru. "Ah, Ren. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Ren menggeleng. "Mau bergadang bersamaku?" Ren duduk dipangkuan Haru. "Mau sampai kapan kau minum?"

"Karena kau ada disini, jadi aku berhenti." Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Ren membuka suara. "Haru, kenapa aku tidak memanggilmu, _nii-san_?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Haru tertawa dan pipi Ren memerah karenanya. "Kau sendiri yang menolak memanggilku _nii-san_ , apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran?"

"Kenapa aku tidak mau memangilmu _nii-san_?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya." Entah kenapa Ren merasa menyesal. "Ah, begitu." Haru membawa Ren untuk tiduran, tangan Haru melingkar di perut Ren. "Semakin hari kau semakin aneh, Ren."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemarin, saat kau bangun kau memandangku seakan aku orang asing. Kemudian mempertanyakan hal aneh, dan hari ini, kau bertanya yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Satu yang paling aneh, kemana tawamu?"

' _Ini mungkin hanya mimpi, tak perlu dijawab.'_ Ren menutup matanya, terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah dekapan hangat dari Haru.

 **XXX**

Saat bangun Ren menyadari dirinya bukan lagi di sofa, melainkan kamar Haru, yang lagi-lagi ia merasa sering tidur disini.

Haru tengah memeluknya dan ia merasa nyaman, oleh karena itu Ren semakin merapatkan diri ke tubuh Haru. " _Ohayo_ , Ren." Haru mencium kepala Ren.

"Aku ingin buat sarapan." Dengan enggan Ren melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Haru keluar kamar meninggalkan ia seorang diri.

Selesai sarapan dan membereskan piring-piring kotor, Haru pergi ke bangunan sebelah dimana ia membuka café disana, tentunya setelah berpamitan dengan adik-adik kesayangannya. "Ren, tidak apa kau sendiri di rumah kan?" Tanya Shima. "Ah."

"Kami pergi dulu." Aki dan Shima kuliah pagi ini, dan sekali lagi Ren sendiri. Tiba-tiba matanya terarah pada televisi, ia baru ingat, ia ingin melanjutkan menonton rekaman dokumenter tentang… ' _keluarganya'_.

Hari itu adalah perayaan ulang tahun Kaidou Ren yang ke 5. Mereka semua mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke Kanada, kebetulan itu adalah liburan akhir semester untuk Haru, Aki dan Shima. _"_ Kaa-san, Otou-san _~ seperti apa Kanada itu?"_ Tanya Ren yang dalam gendongan Ibunya. _"Sangat indah, apalagi pegunungan Rocky, kau pasti suka berada disana."_

" _Hee? Benarkah?"_ Ren merasa malu atas dirinya sendiri, tersenyum selebar itu dan tertawa, betapa bahagianya dirinya dahulu. _"Lihatlah, kakakmu terlalu bersemangat_." Tunjuk Ibunya pada Haru. _"Haru itu memang aneh, nee,_ kaa-san _."_

" _Hee~ tidak bisakah kau memanggilku_ nii-san _~ atau_ onii-chan _?!"_

" _Tidak mau!"_ Mereka tertawa, keluarga sempurna yang diliputi kebahagiaan.

Ren mem _pause_ rekaman tersebut, ia lupa bahwa dulu ia sangat bahagia, pernah benar-benar bahagia tanpa tawa dusta maupun airmata. Ia harap ia bisa mengingat bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu.

Rekaman kembali berlanjut, mereka berada dalam mobil dan yang memegang kamera adalah Haru, sementara Aki dan Shima tengah tertidur dan Ren berada dalam dekapan Ibunya di jok depan serta Ayahnya sedang mengemudi.

" _Mata Haru, mengerikan."_ Ejek Ren. _"Ya, maaf kalau memang mengerikan."_ Sebagai kakak yang baik Haru memang harus mengalah, apalagi yang dihadapinya adalah adik terkecil. _"Suatu saat dia pasti akan memanggilmu,_ nii-san _."_ Ucap Ayah mereka sambil mengulum senyum. _"Tidak mau!"_

" _Dasar keras kepala_." Ren hanya tertawa, entah bagaimana ekspresi Haru saat mengatakan itu, namun sepertinya sangat menyengkan hingga bisa membuat Ren sebahagia itu.

Tiba-tiba rekaman jadi buram dan sepersekian detik kemudian hitam legam, yang terdengar hanya teriakan dan suara benda saling bertabrakan. Sampai akhirnya rekaman itu mati total.

Perasaan Ren berkecamuk, tanpa menunggu banyak waktu ia memutar rekaman selanjutnya.

Mereka berada dipemakaman, Ren menangis di gendongan Haru, Aki dan Shima berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan sang kakak tertua. Sepertinya kamera diletakkan disuatu tempat, sengaja diletakkan untuk mengenang hari itu.

" _Kaa-san? Otou-san?_ " Mata Ren berkaca-kaca.

Perlahan pemakaman semakin sepi, hanya menyisakan ke 4 anak. Haru sama sekali tidak menangis, mungkin karena ia yang paling tua jadi ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menghibur 3 adik-adiknya agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

Remakan berikutnya, sekaligus yang terakhir memperlihatkan bagaimana susahnya Haru mengurus adik-adiknya, merapikan rumah, membuat sarapan, menidurkan Ren. Dan berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Karena rajin menabung sewaktu muda ditambah harta yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya, Haru memutuskan membuka café agar selalu bisa mengawasi Ren dan menjalankan kewajibannya mengurus mereka.

"Haru?" Gumam Ren, merasa bersalah.

 **XXX**

Makan malam kali ini Ren membantu Haru memasak, meski yang ada, arti membantu Ren dan membantu bagi Haru itu berbeda. "Ren, sebaiknya kau duduk saja."

" _Wakatta_." Ren duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, mengamati Haru memasak. Wajah lelaki itu nampak damai seperti tak pernah mengalami kesulitan hidup maupun kesedihan yang berarti.

Selesai memasak, mereka ber 4 makan dengan santai. "Untuk hadiah ulang tahunku…" Ren menggantungkan kalimatnya, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi ke 3 kakaknya. "Aku ingin ke Kanada."

"Pilihan bagus, Ren!" Haru mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Ren seraya tersenyum.

Haru sungguh berbeda dengan Aki, lelaki itu malah mempelototi dirinya. "Serius mau kesana?" Shima yang lebih dewasa bertanya, seakan meragukan pilihannya. "Aku serius."

"Baiklah, seminggu sebelum tanggal dua puluh lima kita berkemas." Ren hanya menatap Haru, heran. Bahkan ia merasa Haru itu, terlalu baik.

 **To Be Continue**

Saya gemes sama HaruxRen, maka dari itu saya bikin fic ini ^^ yoroshiku minna-san~

Ja, alasan kedua saya menulis ini karena saya merasa _kurang puas_ sama cerita Super Lovers yang menurut saya gantung luar biasa~ meski katanya Januari 2017 nanti ada S2 nya.

Mohon bantuannya, minna-san ^^ karena ini fanfic pertama saya dalam dunia anime, padahal saya sudah jadi otaku + fujoshi dari beberapa tahun silam, tapi entah kenapa males bikin fic dengan tokoh anime, tapi pas selesai nonton Super Lovers saya tergerak bikin fic, tangan saya gatal, dan akhirnya~ jadilah cerita ini ^^

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu


End file.
